


Late Night Baths

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Chronic Illness, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Leg pain, M/M, baths, oof ow ofo, restless leg syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 10:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15410961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: phil knows dan loves him when he sacrifices his sleep time and time again to help with phil’s pain





	Late Night Baths

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by flares by huphilpuffs
> 
> everything below is what i experience

He was beyond the point of crying now.

Phil stretched his legs, feeling his muscles tense then loosen. The tingling pain afterwards didn’t bring any relief and his legs were already starting to crawl again.

He could try the heating pad, use it to relax his muscles. Or he could take a hot bath, like his doctor recommended.

But the heating pad would only help part of his legs and the bath would take too long to make and soak in. He was already exhausted; his eyes were shut because they burned too much when he opened them.

He could hear Dan breathing softly next to him, felt a tinge of pain in his hip. The blankets were soft around him yet his legs itched to be out of them. They itched to be free of Phil, rid of the skin and muscles and bone. They burned and they ached and they stung, relentlessly battling its own self and never winning.

All while Phil kicked another blanket over just to get his legs moving.

He let out a quiet sigh, rolling away from Dan. There had been too many incidents in which Phil had accidentally woken Dan with his legs, making the younger man worry. And no matter how much he insisted that it was okay, Phil wasn’t convinced. Who wanted to be woken up by someone kicking you?

His leg spasmed, his muscles moving without Phil’s consent. This was perhaps the worst part of it; when his legs would work on their own set reflex. There was something disturbing about it that was than the burning and the itching.

He whimpered as it spasmed again. He simply wanted to sleep.

Phil opened his heavy eyes, the blurry outline of the dark room coming into focus. Slowly, as if not to anger his legs more, Phil got up and headed to the bathroom. There, he leaned against the counter and tried to ignore as his legs tensed and ached even while he stood up.

He had no medicine as the doctor had told him to cut back on caffeine before sending him on his way. He tried that. Nothing had changed.

Phil walked back to bed, having wasted time in the bathroom staring aimlessly at the sink faucet. It was a pattern, a way of him trying to work his leg muscles because it was better than laying down. Then the exhaustion would hit and he would be climbing back to bed.

He climbed back into bed, tugging the covers over his body and letting himself melt into the covers. He stretched his legs and felt them tingle.

“Phil?”

He’d woken Dan up.

He listened as Dan moved through the sheets and felt his warmth as his arms pulled Phil into his chest. Phil couldn’t help but whine, knowing well that he wouldn’t be able to stay there.

“Is it your legs?” Dan mumbled sleepily.

Phil nodded. It was always his legs. “They hurt so much, Dan.”

“How bad is it tonight?”

“Enough to keep me awake. I’m so tired, I want to fucking sleep.”

Dan hummed, petting Phil’s hair to soothe him. “I know, baby, I know. Do you want your heating pad? A hot bath?”

Phil shrugged, too exhausted to think.

Dan sat up, the sheets rustling as they fell away from him.“Let’s try a bath. Do you want a bath bomb?”

Dan was too good to Phil. “Yes, please.” He got up as well, ignoring the way his muscles burned and the different points of achiness that spiked with each step.

As Dan prepared the bath, Phil stood across at the sink. He gripped the counters and leaned on them for support.

After putting in the bath bomb, Dan helped Phil undress. It wasn’t needed but it was intimate in an innocent way which was exactly what Phil needed in the moment.

Phil climbed into the bathtub, nearly sighing in pleasure from the heat. It felt so good and he knew it wouldn’t be long before the heat worked its magic.

Soft piano music filled the bathroom and he turned to Dan who sat his phone down on the sink counter. He then took off his boxers and climbed in across from Phil. His eyes were still soft and sleepy and his hair was wild in a way that made Phil’s heart tug.

Wordlessly, Dan gently grabbed one of Phil’s legs before beginning to massage the calf muscle, his hands experienced from having done this too many times before.

This time, Phil really did sigh with pleasure, his eyes fluttering shut. It felt so good, a strong relief to the sharp pains he had experienced earlier. Dan giggled quietly at the sound.

“Feel better?”

Phil nodded. “I think I’m going to fall asleep in here.”

Dan merely smiled. “Good, you deserve some rest. I’ve carried you back before.”

Phil hummed, feeling himself drawing closer to sleep while Dan worked up his leg muscles.

It was annoying that they had to do this in the middle of the night, yet Phil’s heart was still warmed. Dan would sacrifice his own sleep for him even to this day after years of dealing with this. It made him feel cared for despite how insignificant it may seem to others.

Phil drifted off with love in his heart and remnants of a bath bomb surrounding him.


End file.
